Cass Prewett
Ara Cassandra Prewett (born July 11, 2061) is a pureblood British student currently enrolled in Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry , sorted under Slytherin House. She was born at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries a week early due to an accident where her mother fell off a flight of stairs due to a spell that backfired. Cass was born to two pureblood parents, making her a pureblood as well. Her mother is Catharina Black, and her father is Ignatius Prewett, who left their household when she was 6 years old after a fight which ensued between her parents regarding her father's muggle mistress, Priscilla. Being the only daughter to a single mom and two very generous pairs of grandparents resulted to Cass becoming spoiled and a bit demanding, fortunately, this behavior is no longer manifested in the girl since her acceptance to Hogwarts. Despite being a pureblood witch, she did not grow up hating muggles, because she was taught by her paternal grandparents that all people, magical or not, should be respected and one's blood and heritage are not enough grounds to claim superiority over others. Despite the beliefs of her maternal grandparents. Although, she does exhibit a certain level of dislike towards them brought upon by her father's departure. 'Early Life' Cass' parents had only been married a year when she came into the world. Her mother, who had previously suffered a miscarraige before her current marraige had been reluctant to have another child, but pushed through with the pregnancy due to her husband's wishes, but despite that when she was born, her mother loved her as much as a mother could love. At the age of six, Cass started exhibiting various signs of magic, from small sparks coming from her fingertips, to toys floating halfway around the room when she threw a tantrum. One of the most notable signs that she had exhibited that her parents finally accepted as a sign that they have a magical daughter was when her stuffed kneazel had been misplaced by one of their house elves , and in result, she threw a mighty tantrum, damaging half of her playroom. But, along with the joy of discovering her magical heritage came a sad event that would forever scar the girl. Her father, Ignatius, after an argument with her mother, left the manor to elope with his muggle mistress Priscilla, ignoring the pleas of his wife and his daughter, which caused the bond between the mother and daughter to grow, as she promised that she would never end up like her mother. As she grew up a surpring love for music also grew within in as her mother cultivated her daughter's hidden talent by renovating the long forgotten music room within the house as the girl learned how to play various instruments like the paino and the guitar as well as honing her vocal abilities, which she often show off by performing for her mother when she felt down. In between growing up and self-learned music lessons, Cass had also been under the tutelage of numerous teachers who descirbed her a lazy student, more interested in the arts rather than the logic despite her smarts. But one thing that her former tutors have noticed was her natural canny for casting spells, whether charms or hexes.And so, at the early age of 8, Cass discovered the two things that she loved, spell casting and music. Early in life, Cass started to show signs of being a metamorphagus, possibly inherited from her mother's side of the family, but left the family puzzled as the girl could only change the color of her eyes depending on her mood, but all this, gradually disappeared until the ability became non-existant during the middle of her third year where she discovered her natural eye color - Hazel - inherited from her father, 'Education At Hogwarts' 'First Year' Like all magical children, Cass recieved her letter during her 11th birthday which was soon followed by her first trip to Diagon Alley. Despite being very young, Cass ventured into wizarding London alone, because her mother who was ill at that time was unable to leave the house under the orders of a healer. But instead of returning home after her day of shopping, Cass decided to stay a week longer in Diagon Alley, booking herself a room at the inn in Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment using the money that her mother had given to her, which she deposited in her newly made Gringotts Wizarding Bank account. There, she met her first friend, Rex Trigwell who she expressed her fears and anxieties to over a cone of ice cream and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour . After their talk, Cass left feeling very optimistic for the incoming term, aside from that incident, her week had been unventful as she finished her shopping, bought herself an owl, who she named Cygnus, and then flooed back home to pack and say her farewells to her mother before boarding the Hogwarts Express the next day. Along with the other students, Cass went through sorting and as expected was sorted into Slytherin. Where she met her best friends, Feenella Schwarzberg and Freya Salvatore after noticing that all three of them share a dorm and had most of their classes together. During this term was also where under the influence of possible temporary insanity which resulted to her jumping into the Black Lake where she was taught how to swim by Rex with Fee sitting by the shore, alternating between working on her runes homework and laughing at the girl. Cass' first year was also the year of the Triwizard Tournament where, she - along with the rest of the school - cheered for one of the Hogwarts Champions, who happened to be a Slytherin. And when the tournament reached it's end, the staff held a grand costume party in it's honor, where Cass attended, dressed as a Victorian Era lady, but during the ball was also where she realized that she had no chance with the boy she fancied - Hugo Doyle - and left the ball early too seek silence by the lake, but was soon joined by Freya who served as her own sounding board and offered her own shoulder to cry on. The girl left Hogwarts with a light feeling, despite being sad to leave the place that she had gotten used to calling a second home, she was also looking forward to spending time with her mother and throwing the party that she and her friends had been planning since the middle of the term. 'Second Year' Cass came running back to Hogwarts after a terrific summer which consisted of her and her friends throwing a party at Florean's party room which turned out to be a terrific success and a new love for music as honed her talent for song writing, which she was still a secret from her friends. Over the summer, she had also befriended an incoming first year, Elizabeth Woods, but they grew apart after a few weeks into the term. Also, during the summer, Cass had her first kiss stolen by a 5th year student named Justin Hendricks when they got to talking by the fountain in Daigon Alley, but instead of regretting it, she simply used it as a milestone, a way to tell herself that she was indeed growing up and it was time for her to stop her childish ways. The beggining of Cass' second year at Hogwarts was also the resume of Quidditch matches against other houses which resulted to excitement among the students, particularly the younger ones. The revival of the sport - after being suspended a year due to the Triward Tournament - also brought upon the revival of house rivalries, which became quite obvious in the Slytherin table where most of the students refused to touch the cookies brought over by Kurumi Hollingberry , a friend of Cass'. The rest of the year had been dramatic for the girl as she became romantically involved with a Gryffindor named Levi Thomas, who was a year older than her, but things ended disasterously between them when, during one of the reading sessions in the library, Levi suddenly kissed her, which sent Cass into a frenzy, locking herself in the dorm and using any means possible to avoid the boy until the end of the term where they accidentally bumped into each other on the train, resulting to a screaming match which ended their friendship, and whatever relationship they had. But, despite the drama, good things still came into her life with the development of her friends' lives like Freya getting into the Slytherin Quidditch Team and her other best friend Fee getting into a relationship with the focus of Cass' former fancy, Hugo. Over the year, she had also met a new friend named Christopher James who was a Gryffindor when she sat beside him by Whomping Willow, which ended up with the two of them talking about their tastes in books, both muggle and wzard, the two finally departed when the sun began to set, but it was the beginning of a lasting friendship. Unfortunately for ther girl, this was also the year where a childhood friend of her's Ed Enticiler had transferred to Hogwarts in order to pursue one of their mutual friends Heather Olsen. The term has been a tense one for Cass as she struggled with her studies, her steadily complicating love life, trying to keep Heather away from Ed and trying to spend time with her best friends, but this year hadn't been all bad for the blonde as her cousin, Alex Reed had also transfered to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. During the term was also the time where a Ministry security officer named Mr. Ikenna had been roaming around Hogwarts, observing classes and throwing "parties" for students, but he too, disappeared at the end of the term, leaving the students to wonder whatever happened to the mysterious man. But one thing that did not disappear for the 12-year-old was her newly discovered love for Potions - which wasn't surprising for a Slytherin, and History of Magic, which she regarded as "gossip, but true." '' Like the previous year, Cass - along with the other students - left the school with a heavy heart, sad to be leaving the castle, but eager to be returning to London, where she was going to throw a second party, in commemoration of her thirteenth birthday. 'Third Year' Over the summer, she had pushed through with her party plans as she invited most of her friends into her home when her mother was away on a vacation and her supposed babysitter - which was her cousin Lyra - was out in Diagon Alley, spending the day with her boyfriend Nathan. Despite having a couple of gatecrashers, and her mother insisting that she invite a childhood friend that she despised, the party went wonderfully as her guests left with happy smiles on their faces. It was also during this party where Cass met a relative of her friend, who was interested in her romantically, but alas, nothing happened between them as he had been unable to come to their date in Diagon Alley, although he did try to talk to her during the duration of the term, but she had been too busy to mind. Also, during one of the shopping trips that she took with her friends, Cass noticed Levi on a date with a younger Slytherin, but didn't mind it as they had ended whatever inkling of a friendship they had last year. It was also this year where she revealed her love for music to her friends by bringing her guitar to school, along with a new pet, a cat, which she named, Ice because of its electric blue eyes. While she was :: alone, Cass brought out her guitar as she sang along to an orginal composition, but was overheard by Christopher as he was walking past and has since then it had become a source for humor for the pair. At the middle of the year, near Christmas Holidays, Cass realized that she had romantic feelings for the boy that she had considered a close friend, which was Christopher James, but due to some cruel twist of fate, she had ended up shouting at him after they had exchanged Christmas presents, for reasons that she could no longer recall, but just as she was about to walk out of his life, he stopped her and somehow he was able to make her promise that she would wait for him, despite him still being with his girlfriend. It was also during this year when Cass got into a number of fights, particularly with a certain 5th year Slytherin, Connor Campbell, who she subtly accused of being a pedophile after he started coming on to not only Heather but also Kurumi, before dragging the former away to the courtyard. At the same day, while the two girls were hanging out at the courtyard, an older Slytherin named Jonathan Kim came up and offered Cass a bouquet of white gardenias and confessed that he had been "fancying her from afar" and so, the girl accepted the flowers and the confession and they started dating towards the end of the year. Things at Hogwarts were far from normal as well, when her favorite Professor disappears after a large, old ship appeaed in the middle of the black lake, struck by the disappearance of said professor, Cass started doing poorly in her classes, resulting to lower grades compared to her previous ones. Also, the headmaster, Professor Tate had stopped teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, disappointing many as he was replaced by none other than the acting Minister of Magic, Lord Berty Borr, along with many other professors who took the places for Transfiguration - which was a man who liked to be called Shaw ans carried a chainsaw around, and kidnapped cats - Ice included - for one lesson, and another for Ancient Runes - which was a man who had a weird accent and dressed them all up in viking costumes, After that, everything else seemed to have happened in a blur as the homeworks became plentier and the summer vacation drawing nearer, until finally, they left the castle once again to empty their minds once more for the following year. 'Fourth Year' Over the summer, Cass had attempted to throw a party, but failed as she had been too busy spending time with Jonathan in Diagon Alley, and so, her party, resulted into a disaster, something that she tried not to remember. Incensed with her failure, Cass couldn't bear to stay in London and so, she convinced her mother to take time off from work to visit her cousin Lyra who was staying in France, who coincidentally was sick. And so, without any means of communication and no said goodbyes, Cass fled to France to stay with her cousin for half of the summer, returning only a day before the train leaves to buy her things and board the express the next day. But, during the ride from London, Cass suffered the repercussion of her actions as she discovered that she had caught whatever sickness her cousin had been suffering from when they visited, but the girl refused to go to the hospital wing, reasoning out that she disliked how the room smelled of medecine and boredom. And so the girl was confined to the dorms, coming out only for a few classes and for meals, which resulted to her missing whatever was happening with her friends from September to December. When she was finally clear of all symptoms of the virus, the 14-year-old took a stroll to the grounds where she not only found a new gazebo, but also Jonathan flirting with Kurumi, shocking the blonde, and sending her into a fit of destructive rage as she threw silent tantrums as she walked back up to the castle, finding herself in the library, where coincidentally, Heather was, who managed to calm to angry girl down and promised to do whatever she could to remedy the situation. Thankfully, the former pair found the chance to talk in the Slytherin common room, where they explained their own sides of the story, while lacing the conversation with Jonathan not-so-subtly accusing Cass of her doing anything to damage Kurumi's reputation, which sort of flattered and at the same time, insulted the girl. Afterwards, Cass headed to the Astronomy Tower to clear her mind, only to find Christopher there, sorting out his own problems. The two sat there and talked for hours until Cass had to return to the dungeons. Towards the end of the term, she worked hard to catch up on things that she had missed, causing her to lose sleep, which lowered her immune system. Paired with the cold weather from outside and the drafrt that is always around the dungeons, the 14-year old caught a fever and stayed in the hospital wing for the remainder of the term 'Fifth Year' Still reeling from her failed party last year, Cass refused to throw a party in honor of her birthday that summer, and chose to celebrate her birthday at the beach, with the sun, sand and surf, before returning to London a month later where she spent the remainder of the summer vacation at home, where, under her insistance, her good friend, Christopher James was staying. The start of the year had been filled with activities for the young she-snake as she prepared herself for her upcoming OWLs which she would have to take at the end of the year. The current term also marked a celebration at school as after the discovery of it's real founding date, Hogwarts was celebrating it's 1000th year anniversary. During the term, Cass made herself scarce to her friends as she furiously studied for the OWLS, trying to make up for the lost time that she had spent in bed during her fourth year. When she wasn't in the library, she was in the dorms with her bed curtains drawn tightly, enabling her to study uninterrupted. Unfortunately, despite her efforts, Cass only managed to take 2 of her exams since she fell asleep in the dorms in the middle of a cram session and wasn't able to wake up on time. Because of this, when term ended, Cass left for the summer with a heavy heart, confining herself to her own compartment. 'Sixth Year' Despite being present during the first week of classes, Cass became absent for the duration of the term as she had been abruptly sent home due to the death of her only cousin, Lyra Black, who died of the sickness that she had been nursing since Cass was in fourth year. Her cousin's death was a deep blow to her as she had been close to the French-woman despite how vocally she expresses her hate towards her. Unable to go back to school - at least for the term - she was homeschooled by private tutors for the year, as they prepared her for her NEWTs which she would be taking next term. 'Seventh Year' The summer before 7th year, Cass turned 17 and decided that her late cousin wouldn't want her in perpetual mourning, so, three days after turning 17, Cass got a tattoo of a cluster of stars as well as a belly button piercing with a light blue gem, in memory of her cousin. 'Physical Description' Cass is a near carbon copy of her mother, having chest-length, golden blonde, curls that are usually in a disarray, as she simply uses her fingers to comb through it, aside from her hazel eyes which are inherited from her father. Her physique, since hitting puberty has changed as she currently stands at a height of 5'5", with a small waist and thin arms and legs. On her thigh is a scar - possibly the only one on her body- that is roughly 4 centimeters long, which she acquired over the summer of her third year from muggle dueling with a french boy who called her a prude in French, thinking that she could not understand the launguage. Normally, she would have used her wand, but she did not want to get in trouble with the Ministry. Thankfully, before she could get any more wounded, her mother interferred after realizing that her daughter had not come back from her walk and found them punching each other in front of her cousin's house. During the summer of her seventh year, Cass had gone out to Diagon Alley to have a tatoo inked on her shoulder and a belly button piercing. The tatoo, which was a black spattering of stars over her shoulder stood for how her late cousin, Lyra, loved to stargaze and also remind her that she should always reach for the stars. The belly button piercing meanwhile, which is of a light blue gem hanging over the opening of her belly button simply serves as another reminder of her cousin who's favorite color was periwinkle. 'Personality and Traits' Cass Prewett can be described as a hopeless romantic as she continually searchs for a significant other, while her mother merely calls it a way to fill the gap that her father had left. She is often seen with smile on her face and a twinkle in her bright hazel eyes, but despite the happy appearance, Cass is extremely jaded, choosing to believe the worse in most men that come into her life, thinking that they only fancy her for something she could give them, or simply to acquire a girlfriend. She is unbelievably strong, still offering her congratulations towards Fee for her new relationship with Hugo despite spending the past year pining after the boy, she is rarely seen crying and since her father left has only cried twice, one was when her father left, and the second after experiencing her first heartbreak. Loyalty is also a trait that is valued by the girl as she chooses to always stand by her friends, no matter what, no matter who they're up against. She loves her friends to the most that she could and belives that when all is gone, they would still be there. Despite being a friendly persona, she only keeps a small circle of friends close to her. Of course, being sorted in the house of Salazar Slytherin means that she is a cunning girl who would not rest until she gets what she wants, she can be deviously cunning when she wants to be and is a force that should not be reckoned with. She can be underhanded and mean. When mad, she results to subtle but effective methods of revenge that cause long lasting damage. But despite that, Cass is well skilled in making her anger with indifference On her good days, Cass can be seen lounging in the Slytherin Common Room, at the chair by the fire as she twirls her wand around or idly practicing spells, if not there, she's at the girls' dorms, strumming on her guitar or composing songs. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Cass is an talented witch with a few skills that she excelled in: '''Dueling: '''Despite being a person with such a passive nature, Cass is an excellent duellist, as she has been trained by her mother, but despite that she rarely duels with anyone except if it is a matter of life or death or if she cannot reason out with the enemy, '''Persuasion: '''One could say that Cass has a certain way with words as she can make an insult sound like a compliment, or can convince a person to do something for her without having to owe a favor. She can twist people stories to make her the vicitim despite being the villain. '''Knowledgeable in Conversational French: '''Catharina, taught her daughter the language that she had associated with home at a very young age and the importance of it. Although she can speak well, her sentences are often gramatically incorrect, and so she avoids speaking the said language unless absolutely necessary. '''Metamorphagus: '''For the first 13 years of her life, Cass' eyes have been changing color depending on her mood, varying from a dark brown, to cerulean blue, even to shades like violet and gold. But at the middle of her thid year in school, the ability just mysteriously vanished, leaving the family puzzeled as to what it really was. '''Charms: '''Cass seems to have an extrodinary ability when it came to charm casting, proving herself to be slightly ahead in terms of spells compared to her classmates, despite this, she finds it hard to concentrate and thus, more often fail at casting them. '''Defense Against The Dark Arts: '''Cass believes that any spell can be used for the offensive, but nevertheless, she keeps a large arsenal of hexes up her sleeve, but under normal circumstances, find them hard to cast due to her small attention span. '''Herbology: '''During her fourth year in Hogwarts, one of the greenhouses used for Herbology classes was devasted due to a dragon attack and so the students all pitched in to help clean up thee debris. Among the students who helped out was Cass, and there she developed a sort of liking towards the plants as she helped rescue a few while cleaning up their...home. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Catharina Black' : Catharina Black is Cass' mother. At first, due to her earlier accident with her first child when she was younger. Cath was reluctant to concieve for a second time, but her husband insisted on having a child, and so Cass was concieved. The mother and daughter are very close, as Cass turns to her mother for advice on every single detail in her life and is the girl's rolemodel. She often owls her mother, keeping on constant correspondence with her, despite her busy schedule. Although she respects her mother very much, Cass can be very disobedient, often seen disobeying her mother's wishes simply to accomodate her own whic results to quarrels between the two. But despite those, Cass loves her mother dearly and would never hurt her. 'Ignatius Prewett' : Ignatius Prewett is Cass' biological father, but hasn't been a proper dad to her since she was six when he left his wife and daughter to be with his muggle mistress, Priscilla. Cass barely remembers her dad, simply as the guy who left her mother and hurt her. He has recently started sending his daughter muggle greeting cards which Cass simply throws into the fire without a second thought. : The only thing that Cass has inherited from him, are his eyes which are a bright hazel. 'Lyra Black' : Lyra Black is Cass' third cousin, as she is the second cousin of Catharina Black. During the summer of Cass' second year, Lyra, who then was fresh off Beubaxtons arrived in London to watch over her young cousin while her mother was on vacation. Lyra is legally a French citizen since she was born and raised in France and went to Beubaxtons Academy for Magic. Before Lyra's visit, Cass simply viewed the woman as ''"the snooty, French cousin that's always in her room" ''But now, the two are quite close, settling for a Love-Hate relatioship instead of their old indiferent one. Despite to what she says, Cass truly looks up to Lyra and hopes to be someone like her when she grows up. Over the summer before fourth year, Cass and her mother visited the blonde woman, who at that time was on bed rest as she was recovering from some French virus that she had caught in the country. In turn, upon her return to Hogwarts, Cass discovered that she had caught whatever her cousin was ill with, which Lyra eventually died of after two years of dealing with it. 'Alex Reed' : Alex Reed is a distant cousin if Cass', but a very close family friend as she often turned to the older boy for advice on numerous things as she looked up to him like an older brother. During Cass' second year, Alex transferred to Hogwarts and was sorted in the same house, but what they made up for physical proximity was lost as the two formerly close cousin's drifted apart with Alex' constant absence in the Slytherin Common Room, and Cass' mad desire to get into the list of top piont earners for Slytherin. : At the end of the term, Alex transferred away from Hogwarts, Cass has no idea where Alex and his family are at the moment. 'Heather Olsen' : Heather is Cass' best, and oldest friend. They when they were both 7 years old and their mothers had gotten together for afternoon tea, so naturally, the two girls turned to one another to provide themselves with any form of entertainment. Thiswas the start of a very confusing friendship, since at the beginning, Cass did nothing but ridicule Heather for her muggleborn father and insisting that she use her mother's surname instead of her father's. But soon, Cass matured and she simply served as an older sister of sorts to the small girl, even as they parted ways during sorting. : During their second year, Cass showed her possesive side towards Heather when she used all means possible to separate Heather from Ed, until the boy finally gave up. During third year on the other hand, Cass served as Heather's mouth piece as she shouted at Connor Campbell to get away from Heather before dragging the girl away. Fourth year meanwhile saw a change in roles between the two girls as Heather was the one consoling Cass after her heartbreak over Jonathan and promising to help when she could when she found Cass' crying in the library. 'Feenella Schwarzburg' : Fee is one of Cass' bestest friends in Hogwarts as they are both in Slytherin and are in the same year. They had met during first year and had only realized that they had the exact same classes at the end of the day. She had been there for Cass when the girl needed her and vice versa. When Cass was down, she provided just the right amount "glitter" to the girl's life which made her feel glam and wonderful again. During first year, the pair have been close, always making time for one another, but as each year pass, they seem to grow apart in distance, but never in heart as the vivacious blonde is always in the thoughts of the girl. Even though they have been together for 5 years, they haven't had a single fight, and for that Cass is forever thankful. As the months as by though, the two best friends have been seeing less and less of one another. The last they had talked was at the middle of fourth year, which was not a happy time for the other blonde. 'Freya Salvatore' : The second half of the trio is Freya Salvatore, not as noisy as Fee, Freya perfers to show her love for Cass with sound advice, quiet talks in the Slytherin Common Room and being a sound board for all of Cass' troubles when the girl could take no more. Unfortunately, she isn't always around between Quidditch and whatever else she does to occupy her time, she and Cass rarely see one another, and it is even rarer for the three of them to get together. But, despite the distance, their friendship stays strong as they keep each other in mind. The last time she had seen the girl was during her fourth year where they had been catching up, until their conversation had been interrupted by Jonathan Kim. Since then, she had seen no sign of the girl. : 'Christopher James' : Christopher is Cass' closest and only guy friend in Hogwarts. They met when the two had been sitting near one another by the Whomping Willow, and the next thing they knew, they were talking about their book selections, comparing muggle authors like Shakespeare to Wizard authors like Beedle the Bard. The two have been through pretty thick times but despite that, they have only fought once, but quickly made up afterwards. Together the two of them make an unlikely pair, Gryffindor and Slytherin, both equally childish and when put together completely immature, their fights mostly consisting of "Who's-better-than-who" quarrels, pillow fights and outwitting one another. : Some time during Christmas, when the two were staying behind for Christmas, Cass realized her romantic feelings for Christopher and confessed to him after their exchange of gifts, where Christopher gave her a charm necklace with a rustic key, which till now, hangs around the girl's neck. The confession ended up with a screaming match by the front gates, but was quickly resolved after long explanations from both sides, and in the end, despite Christopher choosing his girlfriend over her, Cass remained by his side, promising to be there when he needed her, up till not, their friendship is stronger than ever and even if her romantic feelings for the boy are present, she knows that she would rather be friends than nothing at all. '''Beatrice Castell' : Beezus, as she so affectionally called, is Cass' eaglet partner in crime. Despite only having known her for only a year, the girl feels an odd attachment to the young Ravenclaw, treating her as a younger sister. The two have teamed up together for Cass' OWLs with Beezus promising that she would help Cass with her revising while Cass promising endless supply of ice cream in return. : During Cass' seventh year, she gifted Beezus with a pomeranian puppy after hearing all summer that she had been wanting one of her own. 'Kurumi Hollingberry' : Kurumi when they were both in first year when she jokingly tasked her to watch over Heather. She has a great deal of respect for the japanese Gryffindor, despite the feeling of irk that came over her when Gryffindor won the house cup due to Kurumi's efforts. : Cass is a big fan of Kurumi's cookies, especially her Slytherin crest-shaped ones and was disappointed when her cookie production dwindled to an almost stop when the kitchens closed down. 'Jonathan Kim' : Jonathan and Cass briefly dated at the end of Cass' third year and the half of summer until Cass left for France. Apparently their relationship is over now as he is currently romantically involved with Kurumi Hollingberry, which caused the two to ignore one another for a year or so, until they finally got the chance to speak to one another to settle their differences. Cass remained in good terms with Jonathan until he graduated, despite not being present to watch him graduate. The blonde badly misses her friend now that he has graduated, regretting the year that they spent not talking to one another. 'Levi Thomas' : Cass briefly dated the older Gryffindor during her second year, but ended the relationship when he suddenly kissed her, which caused her to panic internally and not leave the comfort of the dungeons. They're relationship officially ended after a screaming match in their compartment and Levi starting to date a younger Slytherin over the summer. : 'Edward Enticiler' : To say that Cass hated Ed was an understatement. Cass loathed the boy, she was angered by simply the mention of his name or a picture of him for reasons unknown to most people. But to those who grew up alongside the unlikely pair, they would knew that Cass believed that Ed was a obnoxious boy who's life goal was to make her life miserable. : When she was 10 years old, during a sleepover, Ed had decided to take revenge against Cass' pushing him into the lake found at the edge of their vast property, and placed hundreds of snails on the sleeping girl, covering her from chest down. The next morning, needless to say, the young blonde panicked and thus the "Cass-Ed" battle had stepped up to te next level, no longer resorting to childish pranks and turning to more vile methods like dung in a person's underwear drawer, or planting insects in the shower while the other one was bathing. : To make matters worse, during Cass' second year, Ed transfered from Dumstrang to Hogwarts to pursue one of Cass' best friends, Heather Olsen, which greatly angered the young girl, who spent the entire year, tormenting Ed until he was forced to transfer back to Dumstrang. Until now, whenever any of Ed's owls attempt to deliver any letters for Heather, Cass send her owl Cynus to dispose of it. Juliet Kim : :: Juliet Kim is a Syltherin student that Cass met during her seventh year, while the girl was in her fourth - but in her first year in Hogwarts. They immediately hit it off when they met during the Start of Term feast and has become good friends ever since. 'Katrina Hudson' : Cass considers Kat her honorary sister, and is pretty close to the young girl.The older blonde often feelslike she does not fullfill her job as an honorary sister to the young snake very well, and often tries to find extra time to spend with the girl to make up for it. 'Etymology' : Keeping up with Black tradition, Cass' was named after the constellation "Ara" which forms the shape of an altar, while Cassandra means "Shining on mankind" in Latin and Greek which is also another way of describing stars. 'From The Creator' *Cass' personality was closely based on mine *Her model is Katelyn Tarver and any song that Cass has "written" was orginally writen by her model *Since first year, I have changed her model three times before settling on her current model *Her background story is FAR from mine. *Her sudden love for cats came from my inability to keep cats due to my asthma. *Originally, she was supposed to be named "Kassantina" after one of my cousins who I admire for being beautiful, but changed my mind thinking that I wanted her to have her own personality and not a mirror of my cousin's. Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2079 Category:Alumni Category:Hogwarts Category:Pureblood